


I'm sorry

by AdderBaggins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ignore the poor title, i guess, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdderBaggins/pseuds/AdderBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-Fall drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Just another pointless little thing. In a world where Mycroft had nothing to do with the fake death.

The room was silent, deathly so. It was a cliché to say you could hear a pin drop, but he thought at this moment one could.   
Sitting before the fireplace, watching the flames dance merrily, he allowed his thoughts to drift to a place he hadn’t looked at in years. A corner where a young child with a head full of dark curls, and bright inquisitive eyes lingered.  
Glancing at the photo held between his fingers, that child smiled back at him, surrounded by a chemistry set and looking every bit as proud as a little boy who’d just managed to ride a bike solo for the first time.  
The image was disturbed as a single drop of moisture hit the glass which framed it. “I’m sorry.” The whisper was that of a broken man, yet to look at the owner one wouldn’t see a trace of that anywhere. The only person who could have, the curly haired child, was gone now.  
With a deep breath, the photo was placed back into the drawer from which it had come. Spine straightened, face wiped, head held high, Mycroft Holmes strode from the office as if his world hadn’t crumbled beneath him.   
Life went on, even if his reason for doing so had died the moment his brother had leapt to his death.


End file.
